


Heat Addled Symphony

by Icepath



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icepath/pseuds/Icepath
Summary: Nobody knows that Maki is an omega, but when her suppressants run out, Kaede is the one to find her.





	Heat Addled Symphony

Nobody knew that Maki was an omega. Scent blockers and suppressants had been a part of her life since the day she presented, and she liked it that way. People respected her power more as a beta, so there was no point in telling anyone about her true dynamic. 

Perhaps she was regretting that a little bit now. Her shipment of suppressants had gotten lost in the mail, and even the most powerful scent blockers couldn’t fully mask the smell of an omega going into heat.

Heat.

Maki grimaced at the thought. Someone like her wasn’t supposed to go into heats. They were a distraction, and they would leave her vulnerable. As far as Maki cared, the growing warmth in her belly was just as good as a death sentence for her. 

She acted as fast as she could, despite the symptoms of her heat becoming worse with every minute, her body desperately trying to make up for years of missed heats. Maki knew this would be hell. She locked her door, scrambling around her minimally decorated room in search of nesting materials. All that she could find was the extra set of plain white sheets tucked neatly under her bed. 

She wasn’t nearly prepared enough for this. 

With a quiet huff, she set up the pathetic excuse for a nest, her ever sweetening scent dripping from her like honey as she worked. Her scarred hands trembled with every movement, and she shakily began to peel off her uniform, now drenched in sweat. 

Even without her clothes, Maki felt like she was burning. Her hand began to wander, calloused fingers finding their way between her thighs, only to quickly become sticky and slippery with slick. Even the slightest touch against her dripping folds sent shivers down Maki’s spine, and she let out a nearly inaudible whimper as she spread herself easily on two of her fingers. 

She needed more. Every thrust of her fingers only left her less and less satisfied, just on the edge of pleasure but unable to reach it. She needed an alpha. 

Maki shook her head, hissing in protest. She had to do this alone. Nobody else could know. Nobody else could ever know about this.

Her frantic thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, and the assassin froze in place, her whole body tensed up, ready to bolt at a moment’s notice.

“Maki? Are you in there?” She knew that voice. It was honey-sweet, yet light as air, and Maki felt a strong pang of desire between her legs as she heard the blonde alpha’s voice. Kaede was a good alpha. A strong alpha. 

Submit.  
Let her take care of you.

Maki let out a choked whine, trying to curl up deeper into her minuscule nest, and Kaede’s heart lurched at the sound. Before now, she had assumed the sweet scent in the hall had been from someone else, but that whine was all the proof the pianist needed to know that Maki was the source. Maki was an omega. Maki was in heat.

Maki was in heat, and Kaede was suddenly very aware of the tent in her skirt, and the line of sweat forming on her brow. She gulped thickly, looking at the locked door. The one thing between her and the most incredible omega in the school. 

Frantically, Kaede searched her pockets for the spare key Maki had given her months ago. It was only supposed to be used in case of an emergency. This had to count as an emergency, right? Kaede shook her head, a quiet, feral growl rumbling in her throat as she finally found the shiny brass item she was searching for. Her normally steady hands shook as she slotted it into the lock, and Kaede took a moment to wonder if she would be the key to Maki’s lock, a perfect fit inside of her. 

Maki’s heart slammed against her chest as she heard the door open, the intoxicating scent of alpha hitting her harder than any punch she’d taken during her years of assassin training. Her pupils were the size of saucers as she stared at the pianist, another wave of slick pouring between her bare thighs. 

Kaede stood frozen in the doorway. If the scent in the hall was strong, then this was overwhelming. It stuck to her tongue like glue, filling her entire body with a desire that could only be fixed by taking the omega before her. Still, she remained frozen, watching how Maki moved. She wouldn’t do this if Maki didn’t want it. She wouldn’t forgive herself if she did that to one of her closest friends.

So Maki made the first move, stumbling out of her nest to practically throw herself into Kaede’s arms, pushing the pianist back against the wall and closing the door in the process. This was something only they needed to see. 

Maki dragged her teeth over Kaede’s scent gland, and the pianist finally broke out of the heat-induced stupor she’d been in, possessively pulling the dark haired omega against her. Every little movement pulled delicious, quiet whimpers from Maki’s lips, and Kaede couldn’t help but compare them to the finest of melodies. It would be even more wonderful to hear those sounds at full volume, echoing against the walls like the peak of a crescendo in a symphony. 

“Kaede… Kaede- please… please, I need you-” Maki begged, grinding her dripping slit against the pianist’s thigh, leaving behind a slippery patch upon the other girl’s smooth skin. Kaede drank in every sound, taking a deep breath to steady herself before picking Maki up in her arms. The omega immediately buried her face in the crook of Kaede’s neck, still quietly pleading as they got closer to her bed. Every touch from Kaede felt like fire on Maki’s skin, yet it was also the only thing that was relieving her aching heat.

Maki let out a loud yelp as she was dropped onto the bed, staring up at Kaede with glazed over eyes. The pianist couldn’t help but think that this was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Maki’s dark hair had been pulled out of her usual twintails, and it was now cascading around her. Locks of darkness framed the assassin’s pale skin, highlighting every scar that littered her body. Unable to stop herself, Kaede climbed into the bed with her, plump lips leaving chaste kisses over each mark. Tonight she would leave a new scar on Maki’s perfect body, but for once, it would have a good memory attached to it.

Maki wrapped her trembling arms around Kaede’s neck, her trimmed nails just barely digging into the pianist’s fair skin as she pulled her closer, her breaths coming out needy and desperate against Kaede’s ear. Every second made it more difficult for Kaede to control herself, Maki’s scent clouding her mind like the deepest fog. The alpha finally began yanking off her own clothes, haphazardly tossing them into a corner of the room without a second thought. 

With the offending garments gone, Kaede’s cock stood at attention, a small bead of precum forming at the tip. Maki’s breath hitched in her throat, and she let out another quiet keen, lifting her hips up and off of the bed to try and get closer to her prize. 

There was a moment of hesitation, a few agonizingly long seconds where Kaede simply caressed Maki’s face and stared down at her with the most loving expression that Maki had ever seen directed at herself, and then she was pressing forward, guiding just the tip in before stopping once more. 

Kaede’s world was on fire. Every little movement from the omega below her sent raging sparks of pleasure through her core and up her spine like bolts of lightning, pulling loud, desperate moans from the alpha as she continued to ease herself deeper. What little self control she had left was being strained as she forced herself to hold back her own release. Maki’s pleasure came first. Then she could knot her.

Her slow pace was interrupted as Maki locked her legs around her waist, desperately pulling her closer, pulling her deeper, and the loud, needy cry that fell from the brunette’s mouth only served to eat away at any reason in Kaede’s mind. Placing one hand on Maki’s hip, the pianist began to thrust forward at a breakneck pace, earning a moan so loud that she briefly wondered just how soundproof these rooms really were. It was a symphony, and Kaede couldn’t get enough of it.

Maki’s loud cries only became higher in pitch as she neared her release, and Kaede let instinct take over, leaning down to drag her teeth over the omega’s exposed neck, basking in her sickly sweet scent before biting down. The metallic taste of blood, the nearly mind-numbing pleasure of Maki’s inner walls squeezing so perfectly around her, and the scream of both pain and pleasure from her new mate sent Kaede’s mind into overdrive. Lifting Maki’s hips off of the bed, she began to pound as deep as she could, grinning as she felt the head of her cock brush against the other girl’s cervix. Her knot began to swell, and Kaede changed her long, deep thrusts to shorter, shallower ones in anticipation, gritting her teeth as she finally came. Thick ropes of cum splattered against Maki’s inner walls, held in by Kaede’s sizable knot, and the omega found herself releasing once more around the pianist, her heat-addled body desperate to draw the alpha’s seed deeper into her.

The next few hours were a blur, filled with mind-numbing pleasure and feral growling, and then finally exhaustion. Maki came to her senses laying directly on top of Kaede, the pianist’s knot still nestled comfortably inside of her throbbing pussy. She was tired, and her mind was still clouded by heat, but… The assassin couldn’t deny that she was satisfied with how this had ended.


End file.
